Saving Amy
by KWOT
Summary: After meeting Amy, Sonic falls in love, and everything's fine until Eggman arrives. He kidnaps and threatens to kill Amy, sending Sonic on a desperate quest to save her before it's too late. It's a whole new epic adventure, with a new twist that takes the series to a place it's never been before.
1. Kill

Chapter 1: Kill

"That pesky hedgehog..." Eggman scowled as he paced the dim control room of the Egg Carrier. Frustrated and fuming, he slammed his hand down on the armrest of his artificial, robotic throne before collapsing in it. All of his intricate schemes, all demolished by that unrelenting force of nature... Thinking about it made him grind his teeth like a madman.

Another slam on the armrest controls made the screens before him illuminate the room. Blueprints of former robots, dating back several years, flashed before his old eyes. All destroyed now, of course. "And it's all that stupid hedgehog's fault!"

He peered at his blueprints. "He must have a weakness of some sort... There must be some way I can get back at him."

Sonic the Hedgehog rolled out of bed, but didn't wake up. He decided the floor was a much nicer place to sleep...

Just then, Tails opened the door. "Sonic?" The hedgehog didn't open his eyes.

"SONIC!" exclaimed Knuckles as he burst through the door Tails had just managed to close, smashing in a hinge or two. Tails let out an "eek!" and jumped aside. Startled awake, Sonic also jumped and yelled before banging his head on the edge of his bed, making him hug the floor all over again.

Knuckles took a step over to his friend, pulled him up by the quills, and tried to stand him up straight. Sonic let out an estranged chuckle... Before getting a good ol' slap across his face.

That woke him up. "Gee, thanks Knuckles!" He grinned and with one quick swoop of the leg, tripped the echidna on his butt. "Agh, HEY!" he growled, while Sonic stood there laughing heartily.

Tails decided to remain at a safe distance as red and blue butted heads. "You think you're hot stuff huh?" said Knuckles, ironically fuming himself. Sonic just gave him a cocky smile.

Seeing a fight about to break out in his workshop, Tails leapt up between them. "Hey hey hey! You guys! Quit it!" He gave a feeble attempt at pushing them apart. "If you're gonna prove how hot you are, can't you do it outside at least?"

Accepting that challenge, they both stumbled through the doorway and raced out of the workshop. Tails sighed, and peered out the window at his hopeless friends. Then chuckled at how silly they were at times. The morning had started with Knuckles coming over to give Sonic some crucial message. He wondered how important it really had been, seeing as Knuckles was now busy chasing him around.

Before Tails could give it a second thought, he was struck by the sight of Eggman's aerial fleet zooming through the sky, toward the workshop.

"Sonic!" Tails called out through the window. But Sonic had already heard the roar from the jets; he was running straight at them at full speed, with Knuckles trailing behind.

"Damnit!" the echidna cursed under his breath. "I completely forgot to warn him!"

Sonic zig-zagged across the field, dodging missiles and laser beams. Once he could see the herd of bots overhead, he shot up through the sky, spinning straight through their weak under-armor. Then he proceeded to take his time dancing around on top of one flying machine's heads, long enough for the others to lock on and shoot down one of their own. Leaping from one robot to the next, he soon realized how overwhelmingly many there were. The horde didn't seem to diminish at all!

Caught off guard, two armed robots seized his arms. "Hey! Agh!" He didn't stop struggling in their steel grips, even when he heard that menacing laugh.

The wicked doctor emerged from his robotic crowd in his classic Egg Mobile. His moustache and round belly bounced as he laughed at Sonic's unfortunate situation. "Eggman!" the blue hedgehog growled and kept pulling his arms in every direction, but it was still no use.

"It appears that you've been outnumbered this time, Hedgehog!" he spat. "You see, there's real strength in numbers. And when it's 45 to one, you lose." Eggman laughed even louder, thinking about how he had finally captured the pesky hedgehog. Maybe what he needed all along was simply more robots.

Sonic didn't give up struggling, even though the robotic claws were digging into his skin. Where is Knuckles? Tails? He didn't want to admit to needing help... Although, he'd done that before...

"Sonic!" Knuckles called out to him from below. Sonic strained his neck and tried to peer through the bodies of black and silver metal.

Then he saw something that made his eyes widen.

A little pink figure, frozen on the edge of the field... A little pink hedgehog with her eyes toward the black sky.

Sonic looked up to see Eggman noticing the same thing, grinning, in a way that Sonic could tell: he was about to do something terrible to her.


	2. Attack

**Author's Note: If it wasn't very clear in Chapter 1, Sonic and Amy do not know each other. Well, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Attack

Dr. Eggman slowly turned his head to face the panting blue hedgehog. "Get that girl," he growled.

Immediately, another pair of robots shot down through the sky, locking onto the girl. "NO!" Sonic yelled, "This fight is between you and me, Eggman!" _Leave her out of it_, he thought. He hated nothing more than getting people he didn't even know involved.

He peered over his shoulder down at Knuckles, who was busy with attackers of his own. _Dammit_.

Eggman was still grinning, admiring Sonic's frantic desperation. Then they both heard a scream from below. The pink hedgehog was running for her life, with Eggman's flying robots on her tail.

Sonic clenched his teeth, and pulled even harder. He felt the steel claws tear at his shoulder, but before he knew it, he was free. Eggman's eyes popped out. "What the! How was that pos-!?" Before he could finish the sentence, he was hit straight in the face by a spinning blue blur.

Sonic leapt from the wobbling Egg Mobile, and hit the ground running. "Go, Sonic!" he heard Knuckles shouting from behind. He didn't look back. He just ran straight for the girl.

She was making her way into the thick forest now, trying to get away. But the two bots following were blasting straight through the trunks. She screamed and covered her head. How in the world did she get into this mess? She was only- "AH!" she exclaimed as she tripped over a thick root and tumbled over into the dirt. As she turned over, one of the robots shot out its claw and clenched her wrist. "No! Let go! Let me go!" she cried. _Why me?_

Just then, a wave of blue swept her off her feet, forcing the claw to break off. Now she was being rushed away by some stranger. She gazed up. A blue hedgehog...

Sonic kept his eyes forward as he maneuvered around the trees. The bots were far behind them, lost in the dense vegetation. He held the girl closer to him and she buried her face as the forest got tighter. But it seemed hopeless to continue when the leaves and branches were scratching at them both.

He carefully set her down against one of the thicker trunks. "Are you alright?" He looked into her face. As he did, she tilted her chin to look up at him.

Sonic was stunned.

Sunlight played across her face as he gazed into her eyes. The blue hedgehog could not think, the most he could muster was to keep staring into the two gems that twinkled back at him. His heart skipped a beat, and he opened his mouth to say something, yet couldn't think of anything quick enough and so closed it. _Holy shit_, he thought to himself, her eyes were... whoa.

"Um, hello?" she breathed. Sonic's trance was broken as she blinked at him, confused. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"

She'd heard all about him, the famous blue hedgehog, who could run faster than anybody else on Mobius. He was the one always saving the planet, too. It all made sense; she was face to face with a hero!

Sonic was a little shocked. "You've heard about me?" How often did he come across a girl who claimed to be his number one fan? Pretty often. But how often did he get to meet a pretty pink one with shining jade eyes? That was... more than rare. He politely extended his arm and helped her up off the ground. "Hehe, good things I hope!" he chuckled, flashing his crooked smile.

That smile, oh gosh. It made her stomach flip over, twice maybe. She'd seen the blue blur running through town before, but never caught a glimpse of his smile, let alone his face. There was just something about it- that smile- that made her forget her worries and believe that nothing else in the world mattered, at that instance. He was glowing; standing so close to him made her want to-

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

Oh, that's right, she never told him. "Amy Rose." She took a step back, feeling a little queasy at standing inches from his face.

Sonic eyed her, up and down: Amy Rose, pretty pink hedgehog with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you for saving me!" she injected. "Those robots would've gotten me for sure," she added with a smile. Then she held up her wrist, and realized it was bleeding a bit. "Oh?"

"WAH?!" Sonic's face turned white and his eyes bulged out, his mouth hanging open still. Amy stared at her wound. "Oh, it must've happened when the robot's claw broke off, when you saved me!" she chimed.

"Th-That's MY fault?" he croaked. After all his attempts to save innocent people from getting hurt, he couldn't have picked the girl up a little more carefully? Way to go Sonic, Knuckle's words popped into his head. "Geez, I'm real sorry about that, Amy," he sighed.

Amy looked up at him and blushed a little. "Don't worry about it!" She paused for a bit. "You saved my life," she breathed slowly. She wanted to move closer in again, and feel his warmth. No, this was crazy. She was being stupid; Sonic constantly saved everybody's lives. He didn't save her because she was special or anything.

Sonic dashed away and was back in two seconds with a long smooth leaf in his hand. "Here." He took her hand and carefully wound the makeshift bandage around her wrist. Then he tied a simple knot with the thin edges of the leaf. "There! That should hold until we get back to Tails' workshop. We can patch you up better when we get there..." He trailed off, recalling the state he left his friends in. "Oh crap..."

Amy looked back and forth between the bandage and her hero, failing to remember anything outside of this moment. But before she knew it, Sonic had picked her up like a bride in his arms again, preparing to run. "Hold on tight!" he sang. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him.

_I could really fall for this guy_, she thought.


	3. Yearn

Chapter 3: Yearn

Once they made it out of the forest, the hedgehogs could see the sky was clear; Eggman was nowhere to be seen. All that remained were some metal scraps that were piled up in the field. Tails stepped out from behind it and saw his friend. "Sonic!" he called after, waving frantically.

Sonic hurried up to him with Amy still in his arms. Tails gave him a quizzical look, jumping to conclusions about what took him so long. Sonic felt the look, and glared back at him. _Don't say anything!_

He set Amy feet-down on the ground as he asked the fox what had happened. Tails explained that once Eggman and his drones had lost sight of Sonic, they fled. "Knuckles didn't wanna let him escape that easily, but there were just way too many of them." He let out a sigh, looking at the pile of junk. "Now I just get to clean up after everyone..."

"Hahahaha! What happened to Knuckles? Didn't wanna stay behind and help?" Sonic cracked up.

"Apparently, he has more important things to do!" Tails whined.

Sonic smiled crookedly at Amy again, making her swallow hard. "This is Amy Rose," he announced. "Amy, this is my best friend, Tails!"

"Miles Tails Prower, at your service!" Tails added with a bow. "Nice to meet you!" Amy replied politely.

Sonic remembered the wound. "Hey, Tails, you got a first-aid kit in the workshop?"

"And... there!" Tails tied up the bandage on Amy's wrist and closed the first-aid box. "It should heal just fine. It shouldn't scar." He gave her a polite smile.

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome!" He walked over to the shelves. "Sonic sure knows a lot about _getting_injuries, but never bothers learning how to treat them," he chuckled.

"Hey! I don't hurt myself that often!" Sonic whined. He was leaning up against the doorway with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Sure," Tails teased as he strolled past him out the room. It was still in need of new door hinges thanks to Knuckles' morning visit.

Amy stood up and looked to Sonic. "Thanks for everything, Sonic."

"No problem!" he chimed.

"Hehe, see ya!" She flew out the door, not wanting to overstay her welcome. Sonic took a second to respond. "Hey, wait!" He chased her out the door.

Amy twirled around to look at him. Sonic dared himself to look her in the eyes, while trying not to forget what to say next. It was supposed to be something along the lines of: when can he see her again? Instead, he laughed, "Try not to get attacked by robots again, okay?"

She giggled, and held up her wrist. "I promise!"

And then she was off. Sonic stood there, watching as the pink hedgehog skipped through the hilly fields-

"Weren't you supposed to ask something along the lines of, 'When will I ever see you again?'"

Sonic jumped up. "Knuckles?! When did you get here?" The red echidna was standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"Whatever you were doing in the forest with that girl... Well, I don't approve of it!" he growled.

"What?! I had to rescue her from the robots!" Sonic flailed his arms. How could he be making these accusations? He'd just met her!

"Well I think they're cute!" Tails chimed in.

"When did you two become my parents?" Sonic groaned.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at him. "What business do you have with that girl?"

"She's pretty..."

"You FOOL!" Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and shook him wildly. "You can't get into a relationship! You'll doom us all! Even the Master Emerald could be in danger if you don't control your hormones!"

Sonic was seeing stars. "W-what are you even ta-talking about?!"

Tails interjected, "Sonic, I think Knuckles is trying to say it would be bad for a hero like you to get into a relationship. You've got the responsibility to save the world!"

"Hey, I save the world just fine!"

"Yeah, 'cause you don't have any distractions!" Knuckles growled.

"Except for chili dogs of course!" Sonic sang, waving his finger in the echidna's face. Knuckles let go of his shoulders.

"Sonic, please! Just hear us out..." Tails murmured.

"Hey now, guys," Sonic chuckled. "I never said anything about dating Amy anyway! So no worries, okay!" He gave a double thumbs-up to prove it.

Skeptical still, Knuckles stared at him. He wouldn't buy it; he knew Sonic would keep on doing whatever he wanted to without a care in the world. That's why the hedgehog needed a friend like Knuckles to keep him in place.

Tails seemed pleased. Of course he could trust Sonic! His friend would do the right thing. That's the way Sonic's always been! They grew up together- he should know... But then Tails remembered all those times Sonic went with his own ideas. Oh, that hedgehog was willing to stand up for whatever he believed in, no matter how big or small. He'd fight for it until the very end. The fox was unsure of whether to admire or distrust him now... No, he still trusted Sonic to make the best decisions.

"Anyway," Sonic announced. "If you guys don't have anything else to nag me about, I'm outta here!" He began strolling down the grassy hill with his hands behind his head, face to the sun.

"Wait! You're leaving already? You just got back from a fight!" Tails called out.

"Yep!"

"Who's gonna help me clean up?" Tails wailed.

"Knuckles can do it!" Sonic didn't look back.

"Wait, but-!" Tails turned to his side- Knuckles wasn't there; he was already halfway down the hill. "_Aw man!_"


	4. View

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! I'll be updating every 1-2 weeks. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: View

"ARGH!" Eggman slammed his fists down on his armrests, again. Due to all his anguish, the buttons were breaking off. "It's so insanely frustrating, so _vexing_..."

On his lit-up screens were shots of the pesky blue hedgehog smiling, breaking robots, running away... "_Fastest thing alive_," he muttered to himself, and clenched his fists some more. Sonic's speed wasn't news to him. The feeling of defeat wasn't either, but it vexed him more every time. "Super high-speed robots? Is that the solution?"

The evil doctor contemplated it... "No," he sighed. "Not that..."

He peered up at the pictures again. "Yes... Now I know... I know _exactly_ what will do!"

- - - - -

Sonic was sprinting along the cliffside, looking out across the ocean. There was the one place he couldn't run. Anywhere on Mobius, the cliffs, the mountains, the hills- all of those were fine. Running all over the world was great of course, but there was something so alluring about the unknown...

He slowed to a stop and perched on the edge of the cliff. The view from up there was fantastic! Sonic could see the whole rocky coastline, the white and green bay that stretched around, and then the islands popping up on the other side of the vast blue. The water was impossible to ignore. If only he could go there, freely, without drowning or panicking, just once...

The more he focused in on the deep ocean, the more overwhelmed and dizzy he became. No, he told himself. _The water is definitely off limits. Not a good idea._

To take his mind off of it, he began running inland.

- - - - -

Amy Rose sat by her window, twisting her bandaged wrist around, reminiscing about the day in the forest...

That was only yesterday of course, but how could it have possibly left her mind for a single second? She had met Sonic the Hedgehog, the greatest hero in-

"Miss Amy!" Cream poked her head in through the door. "Good morning!"

"Oh hey! Good morning, Cream!" Amy smiled nervously as she tried to cover up her wrist. Better to keep that one a secret from Cream. That little rabbit could get really over-emotional at times.

She stepped into the house nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry for coming over uninvited! Would you like me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Amy laughed lightly. "I'm not mad at you for it, silly! If you thought I'd get mad, why didn't you just call ahead?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry Miss Amy," Cream sighed.

"No worries, Cream. So what's up?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to shopping today with me and Cheese!" Just then the little chao flew in through the door and landed on Amy's lap. "_Chao! Chao!_" he chimed.

Amy giggled and pet Cheese's head. "Of course!"

Cream and Cheese cheered and skipped out the door, while Amy stayed in her seat a second longer to pull her bracelet over the wrappings.

- - - - -

"I've been wanting to buy Cheese a new little bow! But so far, we haven't found any nice ones," Cream told Amy as they walked about the shopping district. "There was this pretty pink one with polka dots, but Cheese didn't like it very much... Isn't that right, Cheese?"

Half-listening, Amy was busy looking around at the various window displays. But she wasn't really looking at them either, since she couldn't stop thinking about the blue hedgehog. She thought about when he had smiled at her... That magical smile of his...

"Miss Amy?"

Amy turned her head. "Huh?" She saw Cream smiling brightly up at her.

"Isn't this so much fun?" the little rabbit giggled.

Amy blinked. "Oh... Yeah! Of course it is!" _Yeah, of course I enjoy shopping_, she thought to herself. _But this is all we ever do, isn't it?_ She thought about asking Cream how she felt about going out on town together, seeing the same shops, eating at the same restaurants every week. It was starting to seem more like every day now to Amy. There had to be something else to see outside of this place. But of course, the oblivious rabbit was perfectly content here; there was no point in asking her.

The pink hedgehog recalled how things had went yesterday... She had woken up feeling terrible, and really needed to get out of the house. Not thinking about where she was going, she had been wandering around in the forest. Then she'd seen the clearing. And when she stepped out into it, Amy Rose had become Eggman's new target.

Of course, Sonic the Hedgehog had come to her rescue. She had been carried through the forest at super speed, which felt so exhilarating, amazing! What she wouldn't give to be there again...

Then she wondered if she could. She knew where he lived, but wait- Wouldn't it have been creepy for her to show up again? He didn't exactly know her, and he was probably very busy with saving the world and everything. But... Would she even ever see him again?

_BANG!_ A loud crash echoed in the streets. Cream hugged Cheese and screamed. Amy saw civilians running towards them and away from the smoking building farther up the street. She stood there frozen as she witnessed Eggman's robots emerge from the smoke.


	5. Order

Chapter 5: Order

There were only a handful of them causing havoc. They were aiming their lasers at anything that moved and a lot that didn't. They blasted holes in the concrete as they slowly hovered farther up the street.

"Miss Amy! We have to get out of here!" Cream cried out. She pulled at Amy's arm, urging her to run!

Amy moved her legs, and ran with the rabbit away from the chaos. Suddenly they were caught in the stampede of people who shoved out of the stores as fast as they could. At the same time, police cars drove toward them, screeching to a stop before colliding with the crowd.

The two friends were pushed side by side by the civilians racing to get to safety. Amy's grip on Cream's hand was slipping, too. Before she knew it, Amy tripped over the sidewalk curb and doubled over. The little rabbit called out to her friend, but she couldn't see anything past the thick crowd.

Amy tried to sit up, but her head was spinning; she couldn't see straight.

Through the haze of legs rushing by, Cream could faintly see her. The people began pushing more and more, because the robots were getting closer. She started screaming for Amy.

The dazed hedgehog pushed herself up off the ground and got to her feet. "Cream! _Run!"_ she called out.

The rabbit would've been trampled if she hadn't started moving when she did. She hugged Cheese closer to her and didn't look back.

But Amy turned around, just in time to see police helicopters overhead. Then something moved- a robot towered over her, aimed its laser at-

- - - - -

"We have the targets in sight," one of the pilots of the police helicopter reported. The other poked his head out to look down at the destructive robots, and realized telling them to cease and desist would be a waste of time. "Are you ready?"

Sonic the Hedgehog nodded and pulled himself to the opening. He spotted a pink hedgehog face to face with one of the droids. "Ready."

In less than a second, he was smashing the robots head in with his foot. He landed in front of the girl to find that she'd passed out on the pavement. _Amy..._

He picked her up, and sped away from the explosions, setting her down safely around the corner of one of the buildings. Cream came running up to them, calling, "Amy! Amy!"

"Watch her- make sure she's okay," Sonic told her right before speeding back into the chaos to take down the rest of the bots.

- - - - -

Amy Rose opened her eyes, and was hit with a bright light. She groaned and tried to pull her hands over her face. Much to her surprise, she saw they were wrapped in a mess of bandages. What happened?

Sitting up made her instantly nauseous. She remembered tripping on the curb, then getting up, then seeing-

_What the heck! What happened to me?!_

She sat up- she was in her bed. How did she get home?

Just then, Cream burst through the door, bawling. "Miss Amy! I'm sorry! How are you feeling?" She ran up to her bedside with Cheese in her arms.

"I feel okay... But what happened? Didn't a building collapse?" Amy felt almost angry. _Those damn robots again! Why would Eggman terrorize everyone like that?_

_"Chao!"_ Cheese yelped. Cream looked down. "Yes... It was so terrifying!" she squeaked. "But then-"

Both girls looked up. In the doorway stood none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

His back was straight; his expression, serious. Cream gave Amy a quick hug before scurrying out the room past Sonic, as if frightened by his presence.

He looked into Amy's eyes, and smiled. "You're awake!"

Amy blinked. "I was asleep? What?"

Sonic laughed as he walked over to her pink vanity and sat down on. "Yeah, you sorta passed out," he said as he picked up her various little bottles, wondering what the heck was inside them.

Amy smiled and toyed with the edge of her blanket. "And you saved me again... Wait, what happened to the robots?!"

"Screw the robots! I killed 'em all!" He tried to sound cheerful, but his smile died down. "Look, Amy..." he sighed. "You could've been seriously hurt."

Her smile died too. "Yeah, I know that," she choked. She looked at her bandages. "I guess I broke my promise to you, huh?" she chuckled nervously.

Sonic glanced up at her with his serious look again. "What were you even doing in the forest yesterday? I've never even seen you come around before."

"Nothing really," Amy insisted. "It's... a little hard to explain?"

He accepted that. Sonic himself had been through complicated times, and had found that running far away helped to clear his mind. "Ya know," he finally said. "You remind me a lot of myself." He flashed her another crooked grin.

Amy blushed, but was confused, to say the least. What did he mean? All she did today was fall over. So she waited for an explanation.

"Yeah, I used to get myself hurt a _bunch_ of times! It really sucked!" He was laughing now again; he was so confusing to Amy. "Of course, I got a lot better at fighting!"

Giving him a wry smile, she looked up at him. "What about your shoulder?"

Sonic's eyebrows raised. Then he remembered. When he was trying to break free from those robots' grasp the other day, the claw had cut up his shoulder. But no one else had even noticed- or maybe they had just assumed it was normal for Sonic to get scratched up.

"Heh, that's nothing," he bragged.

"Well I sure don't remember breaking my hands!" Amy giggled, waved her mummified hands in his face.

"Hey! No, that's completely different!" he insisted.

She stuck her tongue out. "You're silly," she quipped.

Sonic shifted on the pink stool, thinking of the best way to put this... "It's different when I see others get hurt... And I feel a little responsible for what happened to you."

_He cares about me?_ Amy tried making sense of this in her head. No, they had still just met yesterday. This didn't make sense at all. "What do you mean?"

Sonic didn't really know what he meant. What was he even saying? What was he doing in this girl's bedroom? He could've left and head Cream take care of her- or better yet, he could've carried her to the hospital. But he was alone with Amy in her room, and it was safe to say he'd never been more selfish. He had wanted this excuse to see her again.

- - - - -

Metallic doors slid open, and Dr. Eggman marched out in front of his robotic fleet. There they were, all lined up... Except for the wretched few that never came back.

He groaned loudly. "What is WRONG with these things? Can't they obey simple orders anymore?!" He stomped back in through the sliding doors, deciding that he had more important work to do than worry about a couple loose robots.

Because now, he was going to break Sonic once and for all.


End file.
